


Mercy

by Tinyplants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, pre-overwatch recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyplants/pseuds/Tinyplants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard the sound, a click of a gun...but how? Had someone broke into her house? She sat up slowly, looking down the barrel of a gun. Her breath hitched, she looked up to see the man who was holding the gun, why did he look so familiar? He laughed, lowered his gun, and spoke, "We meet again, Ziegler."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've wrote in several years so I'm a little rusty, forgive me. Anyways, I love these two and the interesting past they share. This is pretty low quality to me at least so i'll just say it's a bit of a warm up from not writing in so long haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

She let down her strikingly blonde hair, falling just below her collar bone. It had been a long day at the hospital and she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

She sat her bag down as she unlocked the door to her home, she really must remember to turn on the porch lights before going to work in the morning so she wouldn't have to unlock her door in the dark. She let out a huff when she finally managed to get the door open. She grabbed her bag, walked into the house, locking it behind her. She placed her coat on a wrack near the door, placing her bag on the couch before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After a shower and a change of clothes she immediately went to her room to sleep. She decided to skip dinner and just eat a nice breakfast in the morning. She brushed off her shirt and slipped under the blankets, turning off the lamp next to her bed and quickly went to sleep.

Something didn't feel right...her eyes opened. 

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" she thought, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She felt like someone was here with her...suddenly she heard the sound, a click of a gun...but how? Had someone broke into her house? She sat up slowly, looking down the barrel of a gun. Her breath hitched, she looked up to see the man who was holding the gun, why did he look so familiar? He laughed, lowered his gun, and spoke, "We meet again, Ziegler." 

She furrowed her brows, watching the shadowy figure in front of her, "Who are you? Why do you know my name?" she asked rather slowly to not prompt the man to raise his gun to her head once again. He watched her before speaking again, "Do you really not know who I am?". She looked up at him with a confused face and he stepped towards her, coming into the light of the moon shining though the windows, causing her to tense up, she felt her blood freeze. Her eyes teared up as she saw his figure in the light.

"Gabriel?...is that you?" her voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears from running down her face.

"It is." he spoke as he walked even closer to her, a strong scent of gunpowder hit her nose. Her eyes traveled up to his mask. She could see the glimmer of two dark brown eyes watching her from behind and a shiver crawled up her spine. They didn't feel the same. The eyes seemingly stared through her, she quickly broke eye contact and looked away.

"Why are you here?" She asked, looking away from him. 

"To hopefully mark another name off my list." He uttered, her eyes quickly darted up to him again. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her and pulled her close, she whipped around to face him. She knew she couldn't fight him. She looked up at him, an angry look crossed her face. This wasn't the Gabriel she knew and loved. "No... you're not Gabriel! You're not Reyes-....." She yelled just to be quickly cut off by the man holding her, "You're right im not like Gabriel anymore."

She shook her head. "I tried to save you!" she yelled, gripping onto his chest. The tears couldn't be stopped, her eyesight blurred as the tears dripped down her face and she sunk to her knees, sobbing. He crouched next to her and slipped his mask off, he gently tilted her head to face him. He didn't look the same. He looked ghastly. "Im sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen to you..." She sobbed. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. He pressed his scarred lips against hers and spoke quietly "Angela Ziegler is one name I could ever really mark off of my list, believe me." She relaxed in his arms and he couldn't help but to smile. This was just like the old days.


End file.
